Un don destructeur
by krokmi10
Summary: Une Alice humaine voyante, poursuivie par James et Victoria, prête à tout pour assurer sa survie même à risquer la destruction du clan Cullen. Bellice, femslash, A/B.
1. Prologue

Alice errait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant dans un grand centre commerciale de Las Vegas. Elle avait déjà visité la plupart des magasins de haute couture qu'elle affectionnaient le plus et en étaient sortit ensevelie sous ses achats. A présent il ne lui manquait plus qu'un accessoire indispensable pour compléter son kit de survie spécial Las Vegas: son parfum favori. Mais en entrant dans la parfumerie elle sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale, un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien. Une vision qui s'imposait à elle, une qu'elle ne désirait pas. C'était généralement de très mauvaise augure. Elle se laissa doucement entraîner dans ce songe éveillé.

_Un grand homme blond fort séduisant se déplaçait gracieusement à travers la foule accompagné d'une magnifique rousse. Ils étaient aussi attirants que repoussants en raison de leur expression malsaine et de leurs yeux couleur charbon. L'homme se stoppa brusquement et huma l'air. Son visage pris une expression immonde pleine de cruauté et de monstruosité. Après un regard complice et affamé ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le grand magasin emplit de nombreuses odeurs contradictoires dans lequel Alice se trouvait. Lorsque la femme fée croisa le regard de la rousse elle fut plongée dans un abîme de peur et de souffrances promises, pourtant elle ne pu réfréner une monté d'excitation dut aux courbes voluptueuses de la femme. Elle se glissa dans son dos et Alice sentit son souffle glacial le long de sa nuque. _

_« Salut toi. Tu veux venir boire un verre dans ma chambre ma belle? »_

_« C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas non. Les plans à trois ça n'a jamais trop été mon truc. »_

_« Qui t'a parlé d'une troisième personne? Je ne pensais qu'à nous deux. »_

_Ces paroles furent suivies de nombreux baisés le long de son coup. La vue de cette scène provoqua un mélange d'excitation et de dégoût de la part du gérant du magasin. Le poussant à demandé au deux jeunes femmes de sortir immédiatement de son établissement _« _respectable ». Elles furent évidements suivit par l'homme blond. S'éloignant rapidement Alice se dirigea vers le parking ouvert du centre ou se situait sa voiture en prenant soin de rester dans des zones très peuplée néanmoins. Elle sentait toujours le regard lourd des deux inconnus lui transpercer la nuque. Après être entrée dans sa voiture et l'avoir démarrée elle se sentit soulagée. _

C'est à ce moment que sa vison devint floue et saccadée mais toujours suffisamment claire pour qu'elle comprenne que ces êtres inhumains lui donneraient la mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Fort heureusement Alice n'avais jamais été de ces personnes qui se contentent de laissé le destin agir car elle en était littéralement le maître ou du moins le pensait elle. Cette délicieuse humaine avait, depuis son plus jeune age, toujours pris plaisir à tout maîtrisé y compris le futur. Pour Alice, qui se considérait comme un être doté d'un pouvoir incroyable et au dessus de tout, les humains n'étaient que des jouets sur lesquels elle avait un temps d'avance constant et qui la lassait un peu plus chaque jour. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque cette vision lui apparu elle se sentie envahir d'une folle excitation qui résultait de la magnifique partie d'échec qu'elle s'appétait à débuter avec ces créatures. L'enjeu étant sa vie.

**Note de l'auteur: Je tenais à faire la distinction ou plutôt ma copine et moi tenions à faire la différence entre nos travaux. Alors voila je ne suis pas l'auteur des précédentes fictions c'est ma première (oui ça sous-entend que vous, ho admirables lecteurs, vous vous devez d'être indulgents!). **

Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Rencontre

**Je déteste ça quand les auteurs font des promesses ou des pronostiques qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir donc je préfère ne rien dire, à part que maintenant que le Bac est passé, je suis tranquille je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture de cette fiction. Enfin voilà j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Pour ce qui on lu la précédente version du chapitre il n'y a aucun changement dans le texte c'est juste que les tirets de open office se sont envolés (je remercie d'ailleurs la personne qui me la fait remarque ^^) après que je l'ai mis sur le net donc je reposte après avoir changé de traitent de texte. **

Dans un premier temps l'idée d'avoir un adversaire qu'elle considérait à sa taille lui avait plus. Ce n'est qu'après quelques jours de fuite qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, elle était en net désavantage face à ces ennemis. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle fuyait tout en explorant l'avenir à la recherche d'une échappatoire à son lugubre destin. Alice avait été dans l'obligation de « scanner » le futur de presque toute les États-Unis avant de trouver une zone dans la quelle le résultat n'était autre qu'une toile noire signifiant sa mort. Elle devais se rendre à Forks, Washington. Où se trouvait une famille de vampire végétarien ainsi qu'une meute de « loups-garou ». Elle s'était informé sur eux bien que difficilement, son don semblait avoir certaine limite finalement. Lorsqu'elle tentait de les voir en pleine action, autrement dit faisant preuve d'une vitesse et d'une force inconcevable, son cerveau n'était que partiellement capable de « calculer » leurs gestes. De ce fait ses visons étaient fragmentées. Néanmoins le jeune fille avait eux l'occasion d'observer leurs comportements en société et en famille. Ce qui lui avait permit de trouver la faille qui lui permettrai de survivre, enfin normalement.

Elle n'avait que deux possibilités : fuir éternellement (concept qui la dérangeait fortement vu qu'elle comptait profiter de sa vie) ou trouver des êtres capables de la débarrasser de ses ennemis. Elle envisagea dans un premier temps de simplement allé voir les loups et leurs demander leur aide malheureusement aucune de ses prédictions ne finissaient bien. En raison du jeune age de la meute qui était totalement inexpérimentée ainsi qu'à cause de leurs nature impulsive les rendant trop prévisible pour des vampires expérimentés ils n'avaient aucune chance. La seul possibilité était donc les vampires. Malheureusement où si Alice était sincère avec elle même, heureusement. Car elle a toujours aimé relever des défis. Et manipuler des vampires était définitivement un défi de taille. Sachant pertinemment que si elle leur dévoilait sa situation elle finirait par devoir faire face au Volturi et l'idée de devenir une de leur gardienne (dans le pire des cas) ou simplement d'être une vampire ne l'attirait absolument pas. Déjà qu'en étant humaine elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les gens ennuyeux mais si en plus elle se transformait en être surnaturel elle ne voyait gère comment elle pourrait occuper son éternité. De ce fait elle devait faire s'affronter les deux clans vampiriques sans être impliqué. Il lui était impossible de voir une issue à cette histoire en raison de sa complexité. Néanmoins suffisamment pour savoir que c'était son unique chance de rester totalement vivante et de se débarrasser des chasseurs.

C'est donc de cette façon, qu'après avoir éloigné pour le plus longtemps possible ses ennemis, qu'elle s'était installée dans une petite maison aux abords de la foret de la ville la plus pluvieuse des état-unis. Elle avait dû créer une nouvelle identité, une histoire et des papiers y correspondants. Ainsi elle n'était plus Marie Alice Brandon mais Alice Grey fille unique de 18 ans dont les parents, particulièrement aisé, étaient mort tout récemment. Une agréable sensation grandissait en elle à l'idée de son premier jour de cours. L'excitation, une immense excitation mêlé d'une légère appréhension. Pourquoi légère? Cette situation la poussait dans ses retranchements, elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour avoir une chance. Et comme toute addict de sensations fortes qui se respect elle était bien décidée à profité au maximum de toute l'adrénaline que cela allait lui apporter, occultant toutes sensations négatives. Quitte à mourir autant le faire en s'amusant, non?

Pour son premier jour elle avait pris particulièrement soin de son apparence. Ses cheveux noir de jais savamment décoiffé. Ses yeux bleu mis en valeur par un léger maquillage. Et une tenu soulignant sa silhouette mince et avantageuse, composé d'un haut noir décolleté surmonté d'une veste longue bleu roi et d'un foulard, d'un slim de la même couleur, d'escarpins noirs et enfin de quelques bijoux. Simple mais efficace. C'est pleine d'assurance qu'elle se gara sur le parking de son nouveau lycée. Il était constitué de plusieurs bâtiments qui furent à une époque (révolue) blanc. Dés qu'elle sortit de sa voiture l'attention des élèves se porta rapidement sur elle. Ils chuchotaient sur son passage en direction du bureau de l'administration, elle entrevu lors de sa traversé les Cullens la fixant et elle eut du mal à ne pas faire de même. « Ils ont déjà capté mon odeur, très alléchante pour eux, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Ses visions ne leurs rendaient vraiment pas justice, ils étaient magnifique. Surtout Isabella Cullen l'unique célibataire du clan, dire qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé de tenter de la séduire serai un mensonge mais elle avait du abandonner l'idée car trop dangereuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas découvrir qu'elle connaissait leur condition.

Après avoir pris soin des formalités administratives, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, Histoire, à son plus grand regret. Elle avait fait en sorte d'avoir des cours en commun avec tout les Cullens ainsi qu'avec Angéla Weber. Pourquoi avec Angéla Weber? Simplement car elle est l'âme sœur de l'un des Cullens et humaine ce qui fait d'elle un excellant moyen de les atteindre. Jasper Hale était celui qui avait craqué pour la petite brune au grands yeux marrons et à la peau bronzée. Alice, bien qu'en ayant entendu parlé à travers ses visions, appréhendait mal le concept d'âmes sœurs des vampires. Mais si elle avait bien compris c'était une sorte d'attirance incontrôlable qui grandissait jusqu'à se transformer en amour? Entre deux personnes destiné à être ensemble? Alice ne croyant pas en un avenir pré-écrit et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas changé alors la notion d'âmes sœurs la dépassait car d'après elle rien n'est réellement inévitable.

Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin sa classe elle vu, presque à l'unisson, tout les élèves présent se tourner vers elle.

« Ils se rendent compte de à quel point ils sont flippant, je me croirais dans un roman de Stephan King. C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Ils viennent en pleine nuit taper à ma fenêtre pour me convaincre de rejoindre leur bande de vampire? Euh... »

C'est accompagné de ces joyeuses pensées que la jeune fille traversa la classe avec confiance pour s'assoir à coté de sa cible.

– Salut, la place est libre? Dit-elle avec enthousiasme tout en pensant, « Si je devient pas vite sa meilleure amie je suis morte », c'était son let motive, très efficace d'ailleurs.

– Non, c'est la mienne ! C'était une jeune fille blonde décoloré qui était intervenu brutalement.

– Je te présente Lauren. Moi c'est Angéla. Dit-elle dans sa direction. Avant de se tourner vers la blonde, Lauren, vu qu'Alice est nouvelle, elle devrait s'assoir à coté de moi, comme ça si elle se sent perdu je peux l'aider en lui passant mes notes.

– Non, vous embêtez pas pour moi. Je suis désolée Lauren je ne savais pas que c'était ta place. Elle avait ponctuée sa réplique d'une expression triste et commençait à se diriger vers une autre table.

Après avoir reçu un regard outré de la part de la brune à lunette, Lauren bien qu'à contre cœur appela Alice.

– Alice attend. Alice se tourna lentement, savourant chaque seconde.

– Oui?

– Je suis désolée, c'est ton premier jour alors tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et Angéla a raison tu devais t'assoir à coté d'elle. « Lorsque c'est dit avec autant d'hypocrisie comment refuser? »

– Et je t'invite même à manger avec nous, comme ça on pourra faire connaissance! Avait elle rajouté pleine d'impatiente à l'idée de questionner la nouvelle. « Pour l'instant tout ce passe comme prévu ».

– Oui bien sûr, merci pour la place. Dit Alice de nouveau toute souriante.

– Désolé pour Lauren elle est pas comme ça d'habitude. Après qu'Alice lui est lancé un regard pleine d'incrédulité, elle ajouta. Bon d'accord elle est toujours comme ça. Elles rirent doucement pour ne pas déranger le cours.

– Heureusement que tu sera là pour me soutenir pendant le déjeuné alors!

– En faite je mange avec mon copain. Elle semblait s'en vouloir. « Elle est trop gentille cette petite » Mais vu que c'est un peu ma faute si tu te retrouve à devoir manger avec eux, je peux pas te laissé affronter cette épreuve seule!

– Si tu as promis à ton copain c'est pas grave, et puis c'est pas comme si ils allaient tous être comme elle à table. Si? Ajouta-elle en réponse au regard désolé d'Angéla.

– C'est décidé je t'accompagne!

Jusqu'à la fin du cours elles continueraient à sympathiser. « Au moins ca ne va pas être une torture de devenir amie avec Angéla. »

Elles partagèrent également le cours suivant ainsi c'est ensemble qu'elles rentrèrent dans la cafétéria. Et pour changer naturellement tout le monde la fixait, certains et même certaines avec désir (reluquaient plus que fixaient), d'autres avec jalousie et le reste avec des yeux remplit de curiosités.

– Je vais prévenir Jasper que je vais manger avec toi, tu m'accompagne je voudrais te le présenter?

– Comment refuser une telle invitation? Tu me propose d'enfin voir Le Jasper Hale!

– Je savais que j'aurais dû empêcher Lauren et Jessica de te parler de mon copain et de sa famille.

– Oui d'ailleurs elles ne semblaient pas trop les apprécier.

– Elles les envient juste un peu, c'est tout. Chuchota presque Angéla.

– Juste un peu? Tu plaisantes elles ont du fantasmer sur la mort de leurs propres parents tellement elles rêveraient de se faire adopter par les Cullens. La remarque d'Alice fut ponctué d'un éclat de rire tonitruant et par d'autres rires plus discret.

– Je l'aime bien la petite là! On peut la garder? Dit un géant.

Alice s'était arrêtée net.

– Pardon?

– Quoi? Répondit sans comprendre le géant.

– Tu viens bien de me traiter de petite? Son ton était glacial.

– Oups je crois que je viens de froisser la fée clochette.

Un sourire dangereux apparu sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'approchait du géant comme pour lui dire un secret et demanda doucement, bien que suffisamment fort pour que chacun l'entende.

– C'est vrai que les stéroïdes ça les rends toutes petites?

Emmett resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille. En état de choc visiblement. État dont une blonde sculpturale et d'une beauté surprenante l'avait tiré pour l'emmener presque de force s'asseoir à une table dans le fond de la pièce.

– Si elle est capable de le faire taire sur demande, on la garde définitivement. Avait confirmé Isabella Cullen. « Oui, elle est vraiment magnifique. » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Alice en répondant à la belle brune avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

– Alice, Dit-elle par la suite en tendant la main vers Isabella.

– Bella, enchantée. Avait répondu la belle en saisissant sa main, envoyant au passage une agréable décharge dans leur bras respectif, malgré, pour Alice la froideur de Bella.

– De même. « Je m'égare un peu là. Père m'a toujours dit que j'étais une pècheresse et que ca finirait par m'envoyer en enfer, mais si tôt et en plus à cause d'un peu de luxure ça serai vraiment trop con. »

Alors Alice lâcha doucement la main de Bella, après un dernier sourire, se tourna vers Angéla qui était maintenant dans les bras de ce très cher Jasper. « Les émotions qu'il a du sentir émaner de moi ces deux dernières minutes devaient pas être triste. Charmante entré en matière, Salut je suis Alice, ha tu as sentis que je me taperai bien ta sœur, enfin fait pas cette tête là! Je suis pas la seule, la moitié du lycée en rêve. »

– Tu dois être le fameux Jasper! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– Lui même, ravi d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer la fameuse nouvelle dont tout le monde fait l'éloge depuis ce matin. Ça voix était apaisante (de façon surnaturel) et couplé à son accent du sud, en devenait charmante pourtant il arborait une expression de douleur sur un fond de luxure bien qu'il tentait de la masquer. « C'est une éponge à émotion ce vampire! »

– L'éloge? C'est gentil mais je ne vois pas comment, j'ai parlé à trois personne en tout.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alice pris conscience de la grossièreté de son pouvoir, ce qu'il lui avait fait entendre du rire de Bella n'était pas une pale imitation mais carrément une insulte. « Charme vampirique d'accord mais faut pas abuser, recule tentatrice! »

– Disons que c'est pas tes capacités intellectuelles ou encore ta personnalité enchanteresse qu'ils ont complimenté. La vampire avait dit le dernier mot avec beaucoup d'ironie. « En même temps peut-on leur en vouloir? Et je dis ça avec objectivité, et sans aucune arrogance bien sûr. »

– Charmant... Si il y a des personnes que vous voudriez me déconseiller d'approcher c'est le moment.

– Ça aurai été avec plaisir mais je crois que tu es attendue alors on va pas te retenir. Fit malicieusement remarquer Bella.

– Jaz justement je voulais te prévenir que je mangeais avec Alice histoire de pas la laisser toute seule au milieu de Lauren et compagnie.

– Ok mon amour, amuse toi bien. Je t'aime. Accompagné d'un fougueux baisé, retourné avec enthousiasme. Ils commençaient même à attirer un peu trop l'attention.

– Ils se quittent toujours de cette façon si oui rappel moi de ne plus jamais les séparer, enfin essayer. Alice s'était subtilement rapproché de Bella pour pouvoir chuchoter dans son oreille. La vampire en avait profité pour discrètement inhaler la petite brune qui bizarrement trouva ça sensuelle. « Je suis vraiment pas claire comme fille. Elle me snif comme si j'étais son prochaine repas et moi j'apprécie? Faut dire que j'aimerai bien qu'elle me m... je ne finirais pas cette phrase même en pensée, c'est proscrit. Je suis une méchante fille, enfin non. Non! Mon esprit est un obsédée, Moi non juste mes pensées donc c'est pas Moi. Tu es d'accord avec Moi, moi? »

– Ils ne sont pas aussi expressif habituellement, ça doit être toute l'excitation du à l'arrivée de la nouvelle qui... resurgit? Elle se trouvait à quelque centimètre de la jeune fille. Son ton était enivrant, et Alice savait pertinemment qu'il y avait quatre vampires près d'elle qui, à son plus grand désarroi, pouvaient sentir l'effet que Bella avait sur elle. « Je l'ai vu venir et j'ai même pas bougé! En même temps j'avais vraiment pas envie. »

Après qu'elle eu prit une grande respiration, un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de Bella. « La garce! » Une nouvelle foi Alice entendit un rire anormalement fort, et vit Rosalie frappant à la tête le pauvre Emmett avec un rictus plein de méprit dirigé vers sa personne. « Non Alice tu laisse tomber. » Contrairement à ce qu'elle se conseillait très fort elle même (elle et ses visons), elle se tourna vers Bella, elles étaient face à face, tellement proche qu'elles sentaient leur respirations respectives.

– Et tu crois que c'est contagieux? Souffla la jeune fille au cheveux corbeaux.

– Quoi? Bella osait à pleine respirer et ses yeux étaient charbons.

– L'excitation. Après cet éclaircissement fait d'une voix presque roque Alice avec un sourire innocent se recula tranquillement pour se tourner vers les exhibitionnistes qui avaient malheureusement arrêté toute action et les regardaient avec incrédulité.

– On va manger? Je meurs de faim! Alice avait presque cru entendre un gémissement douloureux de la part de Bella à ces mots.

– Oui on devrait y aller, je meurs de faim. La petite brune arqua un sourcil provoquant, toute innocence envolé de son visage. On ne pouvait plus distinguer une once d'or dans les yeux de Bella.

– Allons y, ajoute rapidement Angéla saisissant le bras d'Alice la dirigeant vers la table tant redoutée.

– A bientôt, cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule tout en avançant.

A peine assise Alice fut déjà assaillie de questions.

– Salut, je suis Eric, je peux faire un article sur toi, c'est pour la gazette du lycée? « Le rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école en personne? Mais quel accueil! », le garçon était un asiatique aux airs d'intellectuel accro au jeu vidéo.

– Oui bien sûr temps que tu me montre le papier avant de publier.

– Génial! Alors tu viens d'où?

– Los Angeles.

– D'où ton très joli bronzage! « Sans déconner Einstein, et bien sûr mon bronzage tu en profite mieux le regard plongé dans mon décolleté. Plus que quelques mois à tenir et je fuis cette endroit! »

– Eric tu pourrais en laisser un peu aux autres tu crois pas? Bonjours, je suis Mike. C'était un jeune homme au visage encore marqué par les rondeurs enfantines, les yeux bleu, les cheveux blonds, et ne rayonnant pas d'intelligence. Alors tu te plais à Forks?

– Je viens d'arriver alors je sais pas trop pour l'instant, mais je crois que je vais me plaire ici.

– Évidement que tu vas te plaire ici! Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu te sente le mieux possible à Forks! « Charmante réplique accompagné d'un clin d'œil, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Elle fut harcelé de cette façon tout le repas autant par les garçons tentant de la convaincre de les laisser conduire son bébé et de flirter, Mike, Eric, Tyler et Ben, et les filles à la recherche de ragot croustillant, Lauren et Jessica. Et au milieu Angéla essayait tant bien que mal d'alléger ces souffrances. La cloche se décida enfin à sonner, Alice se rendit en Espagnol cours qu'elle partageait avec Emmett.

« Alors je m'assoie devant avec l'abrutie blond qui gesticule ou je me met au fond avec le gorille? »

– Je peux? Dit-elle en indiquant la chaise à coté d'Emmett.

– Oui tu peux t'assoir. En faite on a pas été présenté correctement, alors moi c'est Emmett.

– Alice, Ravie de te rencontrer. Répondit-elle en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Ils sont vraiment glaciale c'est Cullen. »

Le reste du cours se passa silencieusement, l'homme singe ne semblant pas encore avoir digérer la remarque concernant les conséquences de son hypothétique hygiène de vie. « J'en ai déjà vexé un, génial. En plus sa copine me déteste, et lui a dit de ne pas me parler. Je fais n'importe quoi et je suis que le premier jour, ça promet. »

Elle venait de finir de ranger ces affaires au moment ou la sonnerie retentit. Après avoir salué quelque une de ses nouvelles connaissances. Elle pu enfin rentrer.

**Les reviews sont fortement appréciés !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà (enfin) mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews que j'ai véritablement adoré ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle fréquentait le lycée de Forks. Et elle n'avait pour l'instant que peut approché les Cullens contrairement à Angela avec qui elle avait d'ores et déjà noué des liens. Et en dépit d'une longue réflexion elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen idéal pour accélérer le processus. Elle se contentait donc, par l'intermédiaire de son amitié naissante avec la jolie brune, d'être le plus possible dans leur entourage, devenant progressivement un élément de leur groupe très fermé. Le problème étant que bien que cette méthode fonctionne, si elle s'en contentait le temps lui manquerai rapidement. Elle était donc à l'affût de la moindre occasion qui lui permettrai de faire avancer les choses. Et pour ce faire il fallait qu'elle réduise au moins un peu le dégoût que Rosalie lui portait. Qui bien qu'ayant déjà interdit à son homme-singe de lui parler avait commencé à également faire pression sur sa très chère Bella pour que la belle en fasse de même, suite à un léger débordement d'Alice (qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal).

_Flash back_

_C'était un Vendredi à l'heure du déjeuné, Alice discutait avec Lauren et Jessica d'une éventuelle sortie shopping le samedi, tout en mangeant son repas qu'elle avait elle même préparée. Et c'est pendant qu'elle mangeait innocemment son dessert : des fraises, qu'elle croisa le regard de Bella. La tentation était vraiment trop grande. Alors elle lança un regard provoquant à la vampire tout en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres après avoir croqué un délicieux fruit rouge sang. Malheureusement Rosalie fut également témoin de leur petit échange, et lorsque Bella lui envoyait un sourire séducteur en réponse, Rosalie commença à chuchoter à vitesse vampirique à l'oreille de Bella, visiblement folle de rage. Alice ne savait pas ce qu'elles s'étaient dit mais cela avait efficacement arrêté ses petits moments de flirt avec la Cullen._

Ce qui était d'ailleurs un mal pour un bien en vu de son incapacité à garder ses remarques lascive pour elle en présence d'une certaine vampire aux courbes voluptueuses, qui visiblement lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Alice avait le sentiment très désagréable que son corps lui-même tentait de la transformer en marionnette, obéissant uniquement à ses envies primaires, la réduisant à s'observer effectuer des actions en total désaccord avec son plan et ses visions. Évidement cette situation l'inquiétait au plus haut point de ce fait le légère éloignement de Bella la soulageait en un sens.

Pendant cette semaine elle eut l'occasion de se former un groupe d'amis. Mike, par exemple, qui était à présent son porteurs de livre officiel, titre qu'il n'avait acquit qu'à la suite d'un combat acharné contre Eric et Taylor, qui de ce fait avaient hérité du titre de laquais. Pour ce qui en était de Lauren, elle avait rapidement pris conscience qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir la petite brune contre elle, Jessica bien que jalouse de sa "relation" avec Mike avait suivit.

La matinée du Lundi avait débutée depuis maintenant deux heures lorsqu'Alice eut une vision des plus réjouissante, de son point de vu en tout cas.

_Le sol du parking de l'école était couvert de verglas, c'était l'heure de la sortie des classes, les élèves se dispersaient dans tout l'endroit lorsqu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre. Le conducteur d'un vieux van essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule qui fonçait présentement sur la pauvre Angela Weber, qui, dos à l'engin essayait d'ouvrir sa porte de voiture figée par le froid. Les Cullens se trouvaient à l'opposé de la scène, néanmoins Jasper en quelques centièmes de secondes se retrouva près de sa belle pour la secourir, apparaissant de nul part donc, et cela devant tout le monde._

Immédiatement après cette première vision Alice en eu une seconde qui prenait le pas sur celle-ci en raison de sa plus forte probabilité.

_Jasper avant de pouvoir faire plus de deux pas vers sa belle fut brusquement arrêté dans son mouvement par une vampire au long cheveux blond, ondulé et au visage crispé par la culpabilité, et avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer de son emprise un bruit assourdissant accompagné de nombreux cris d'effrois avait déjà éclaté autour d'eux._

« Outch j'aurais détesté être à sa place! Quand je pense que grâce à moi elle va finalement être saine et sauve ! Du coup lorsque pour sauver ma vie je vais mettre la sienne en péril ça ne sera que justice ! Ma logique est implacable ! »

Alice était parfaitement consciente que cette tendance qu'elle avait à rationaliser à l'extrême ses actions malveillante était en faite une barrière mentale qui avait pour but de la préserver de la folie, dément dites-vous ? Non brillant !

C'est ainsi qu'Alice se retrouva devant la voiture d'Angela, dénuée de toute possible culpabilité concernant ses actions futurs, à faire tranquillement la conversation à celle-ci lorsqu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre derrière elles. Le van se rapprochait à toute vitesse mais Alice s'était préparée à cette scène alors plutôt que de se figer comme Angela elle saisit violemment la jeune fille pour l'entraîner rapidement en dehors de la trajectoire fatale. Elles étaient maintenant étendu sur le sol entourées d'élèves dont les Cullens. Alice ne pu s'empêcher de jubiler, en croisant le regard emplit de reconnaissance de chacun des vampires, qui avaient tous conscience de la tragédie qui avait été évitée par l'intervention de notre petite brune, perdant malheureusement ainsi le strict contrôle qu'elle exerce sur ses émotions. Très vite suivit par un regard suspicieux de la part du téméraire Jasper, qui avait pendant se moment d'inattention d'Alice, eu un brève aperçu, des sombres émotions qui hantait la jeune humaine : un fin mélange de peur, d'excitation et de joie malsaine, celle-ci même que ressent la proie qui finalement devient prédateur. Ces doutes sur les intentions d'Alice ne subsistèrent qu'un court instant rapidement évincé par la reconnaissance que sa famille et lui même éprouvait envers elle. Alors que Jasper aidait Angela à se relever, Bella bien qu'ayant redressé Alice ne la lâcha pas pour autant la gardant dans une délicate étreinte. La petite brune sentait le souffle froid de Bella dans son cou.

- Sa va ? Elle était tellement proche que ses lèvres frôlèrent la douce peau de l'humaine, la faisant pousser un gémissement presque imperceptible.

- Tu t'inquiète déjà pour moi ?

- Enfaîte je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais te lâcher sans que tu tombe .

- Bien sûr .

« Je me doutais un peu qu'éventuellement elle essaierait de se venger pour l'histoire de la fraise, en même temps comment étais-je censée savoir qu'elle était fruitophile ? Oui j'ai bien pensé fruitophile sinon je vois pas du tout pourquoi elle aurait réagi de cette façon... »

Elle sentait son corps s'appuyer et se détendre contre celui de la vampire, allant totalement à l'encontre de sa volonté. Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle, et ça l'effrayait à un point inimaginable. Ironiquement plus son effroi augmentait plus elle avait besoin de son contact , Alice avait maintenant le visage caché dans le cou de la vampire.

- Tu sens vraiment bon. Dit la jeune fille en inhalant doucement.

- Toi aussi, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Sa remarque fut ponctué d'un rire qui bien que charmeur demeurait nerveux.

« Non, non et non ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que je fait là ! »

Ce fut la désagréable arrivée de Mike qui brisa leurs étreinte.

- Alice ! Sa va ? Attend j'arrive je vais te porter le temps que l'ambulance arrive ! Dit le jeune homme au visage de bébé en s'approchant dangereusement d'Alice qui instinctivement recula jusqu'à sentir de nouveau le rassurant corps froid de Bella.

« La Super Nana (la ressemblance avec Bulle est frappante!) se rend bien compte qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi, n'est ce pas ? »

- Ça sera pas la peine, on les emmène en voiture ça sera plus rapide. En disant cela la belle commençait déjà à l'entraîner vers la voiture de la fratrie Cullens laissant derrières elles Mike sous le choc.

- Il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde ? Alice savait évidement que cette voiture n'était qu'une cinq places donc …

- Évidement, vu que tu t'assois sur mes genoux.

C'est ainsi que la jeune humaine se retrouva encore une fois le même jour à avoir un contact presque intime avec la vampire. Assise sur ces genoux, les bras de Bella autour de sa taille, naturellement maintenu par les seine. Peu de temps après les Cullens était au complète et ils commencèrent leur trajet. Pendant le voyage vers les urgences de l'hôpital de Forks, où les humaines été escortées par les enfants Cullens, les échanges entre Alice et les vampires furent de nouveau chaleureux. Même Rosalie s'était adoucie, sûrement parce qu'Alice lui avait évité de devoir protéger l'ensemble de sa famille au détriment de l'âme sœur d'un des leur.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je te suis redevable de ton action. Considère moi comme ton débiteur Alice. Ajouta Jasper qui était entrain de câliner Angela (qui apparemment n'aimait pas du tout la vitesse à la quelle la voiture se déplaçait), obtenant pour seul réponse un doux sourire.

« Je devrais tenter une carrière de comédienne à Hollywood ! »

- Je suis sûr que dans une autre vie tu été une ninja! D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant on va t'appeler Ali-cat en hommage à ta dextérité!

- Tu plaisante Emmett n'est-ce pas? Dit la pauvre petite Alice, un air mi-perplexe mi-inquiète peint sur son visage, et qui devant l'air sérieux affiché par Emmett se mua en résignation. Oh mon Dieu...

Ou encore Bella qui se contenta de quelques mots d'approbation soufflé dans le coin de son oreille envoyant une vague de frissons indésirables le long de son cou jusque son bas ventre.

« Elle plaisante là ! Déjà l'autre jour dans la cafétéria c'était gênant mais dans une voiture ? Emy-bear en tremble tellement il a du mal à retenir son rire... Si elle s'imagine une seul seconde que je vais pas l'entraîner dans ma chute, elle rêve ! »

Jasper qui avait sentit l'excitation d'Alice puis sa profonde gène et enfin une dangereuse envie de vengeance, en eu presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il s'imagina ce que cela pourrait être et les conséquences que cela aurait sur ses émotions.

- Bella, tu permets que je m'installe un peu mieux ? Sa voix transpirait l'innocence.

- Mets toi à ton aise très chère. L'amusement était présent dans son ton, croyant que la petite brune allait essayer de se reculer pour se calmer, mais penser ainsi c'était mal connaître notre héroïne.

Alice, avec un sourire taquin, réduisit à néant toute distance entre elle et Bella, emboîtant leur deux corps au mieu en vu de la position qu'elles occupaient, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, cachant son visage dans le cou de la vampire puis lui chuchota suggestivement dans l'oreille :

- Je préfère nettement cette position, pas toi ? Charmante réplique qu'elle accompagna d'un doux baisé sur la peau magnifiquement pâle du cou de la vampire qui était maintenant terriblement tendu.

- Euh... Avant que la pauvre vampire ne trouve mot a répliquer, Emmett partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant qui lui était caractéristique, la coupant alors efficacement dans sa tentative désespérée.

La jeune humaine qui n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette, pouffait également de rire lorsqu'une vision la frappa :

_La famille Cullen se trouvait au complet dans leur salon, Angela comprit, au centre, Bella et Rosalie face à face._

_- Comment ose tu te comporter de cette façon avec cette humaine ? Rosalie était folle de rage._

_- De quoi tu parle ? La voix de Bella était glaciale._

_- Du fait qu'elle te drague et que tu ne te gène franchement pas pour répondre._

_- Et alors ? Ça n'a jamais été un problème auparavant._

_- Non, parce que tu avait l'intelligence de ne pas risqué de nous exposer. Cette fois c'est différent cette fille va dans le même lycée que nous. Elle ne sera pas juste un coups d'un soir que tu ne revois pas._

_Cette remarque avait fortement surprit Angela mais n'avait même pas fait broncher les Cullen._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose ? Tu sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle._

_- Tu as vu sa façon de se comporter depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Forks ? Cette fille bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre est loin d'être bête et elle ne semble pas avoir de scrupule à manipuler les gens en utilisant sa beauté limitée d'humaine. Autrement dit elle est dangereuse._

_- Tu as peur qu'elle me manipule ? S'il te plaît Rose ce n'est qu'une humaine comme tu le dis si bien. Elle balade peut être les gens qui l'entoure mais je croire que je suis au dessus de cela._

_- Une humaine qui risque de se rendre compte que ton corps est trop froid et parfait pour être naturel ou encore de remarqué pendant que tu la laisse te coller que ton cœur ne bat pas ! Et d'ailleurs vu comme elle t'a ôté tout mot de la bouche dans la voiture évidement que je m'inquiète qu'elle finisse par te manipuler._

_- Rosalie je crois que Bella a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs l'horrible ''humaine'' dont tu parle depuis tout à l'heure, a sauvé Angela d'une mort certaine contrairement à toi qui avait la ferme intention de la laissé mourir, tu devrais lui être reconnaissante. La colère de Jasper était à peine voilée._

« Il va faire chaud chez les Cullens ce soir ! »

Alice pendant sa vision avait commencé à caresser le dessus d'une des mains de Bella avec son pouce dans un geste plein de tendresse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas comme pour rassurer la vampire.

« Déjà Bella ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ce soir et même si elle le savait je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais la rassurer. Tout est donc parfaitement clair dans ma tête à ce sujet alors pour quelle obscure raison je continue de lui caresser la main? »

- On est arrivés, tout le monde descend ! Cria jovialement l'ours puis ajouta avec un air narquois en se tournant vers le couple en plein échange de baisés fiévreux, Jasper je ne crois pas qu'Angela soit championne d'apnée alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on ai finalement une excellente raison de l'emmener à l'hôpital tu devrais peut être la lâcher.

Sa rencontre avec le docteur Cullen fut brève après tout lors de son "sauvetage" elle ne s'était que peu blessée, d'après lui elle allait s'en sortir avec quelques bleus et il en était de même pour Angela.

Les parents d'Angela étaient venus la chercher, morts d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé malheur à leur fille unique.

« Si ils savaient que leur très chère fille avait la ferme intention de les quitter pour pouvoir jouir d'une existence éternel de buveur de sang avec son petit copain, je me demande comment ils se sentiraient trahi ou fière? J'hésite! »

- Alice, je te raccompagne? Demanda Bella en sortant de l'hôpital avec sa famille et la jeune fille. 

« À tes risques et périls enfin plutôt à mes risques et périls… »

- Ça serai bien mais le reste de ta famille?

- Carlise va nous ramener, il vient de finir sa journée. Intervint malicieusement Emmett, Bella et la voiture sont donc toutes à toi!

« Tout dans la finesse Emmett n'est ce pas? »

Alice se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, l'air dubitative, puis ajouta doucement comme si seul Emmett allait l'entendre.

- T'inquiète pas Emmett je vais prendre bien soin d'elle. Ponctué d'un sourire complice, la petite brunette savait pertinemment que ses actions allait provoquer chez Rosalie une réaction violente néanmoins elle avait conscience du fait que la magnifique blonde n'était pas prête de l'apprécier. Contrairement à Emmett auquel elle avait immédiatement plut c'est pourquoi elle rentrait dans son jeu.

Rosalie était entrain de bouillir intérieurement, consumé par sa colère due à sa peur qu'on découvre leur secret, il était clair pour la belle qu'Alice était un danger, elle pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps. Et elle se devait de protéger les siens de la menace que cette misérable humaine représentait, ce soir elle allait demander une réunion de famille pour parlé de l'attitude déplacée de Bella envers Alice et faire en sorte que cela cesse.

Bella connaissait Rosalie depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant, elle la considérait même comme une véritable sœur de cœur avec laquelle elle s'était toujours très bien entendu. Malgré cette excellente entente des deux jeunes femmes, il leur arrivait d'avoir des disputes plus ou moins importante, mais cette fois il apparu clairement à Bella qu'elles auraient prochainement leur plus violente, en vu de l'expression furieuse et tourmenté qui ornait le visage de sa "sœur".

- Alice, on y va. Son ton ne laissait pas place au débat, elle illustrait l'irrévocabilité de ses paroles en prenant délicatement le fragile bras de la petite humaine, qui était présentement plongé dans des visions sinistres, pour l'entraîner vers sa voiture loin de la blonde qui d'après l'expression crispé de Jasper devait être proche de la perte de contrôle. La vampire au cheveux d'ébène ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une surprenante envie de protéger la petite humaine, sensation qui lui avait même valu un regard des plus étrange de la part de Jasper, qui la fit instinctivement lever ses barrières mentales bloquant ainsi son pouvoir. Action qui la choqua autant que la pauvre éponge à émotion qui semblait presque blessé et désemparé par sa réaction.

Après qu'Alice se soit rapidement installée dans la voiture Bella fit un démarrage agressif et ne repris son calme qu'après plusieurs paisibles minutes de route à suivre les indications de sa passagère et à profiter de son odeur fruitée.

**Alors effectivement, par rapport à l'histoire originelle j'ai pris une petite liberté sur le pouvoir de Bella, je considère qu'elle peut se protéger également du don de Jasper car je pense les émotions internes et non pas comme des sortes de vagues expulsées par le corps. Je sais pas trop si je suis claire dans mes explications mais l'information principale, au final, c'est que Bella peut bloquer le don de Jasper.**


End file.
